Some Friendly Advice
by thewarblersuptowngirl
Summary: Santana Lopez wants to ask her best friend Brittany S. Pierce to the Yule Ball but isn't sure how. Likewise Quinn Fabray wants to ask her good friend Rachel Berry to the Yule Ball but can't decide on how. Enter Brittany and Rachel to give Quinn and Santana the advice they need.


**Hello all! Here is a little Brittana-Faberry fic that I started a while ago when I was away from the internet and finally got around to finishing. I seem to be in a Hogwarts AU mood lately hence why this is set at Hogwarts :P I am really bad at thinking up titles and descriptions so yeah I apologize that neither of them are very exciting. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Some Friendly Advice:**

"Berry I need your help"

Rachel looks up from the Potions essay she was in the middle of writing to see Santana standing before her, hands on hips and a determined glint in her eyes. Rachel sets her quill down onto her parchment and raises an eyebrow.

"What with?" she asks, leaning forward conspiratorially and watching as Santana deflates and sinks into the chair across the table from her.

"It's about Brittany" Santana sighs, leaning her elbows on the edge of the table and resting her face in her hands.

"What about her?" Rachel asks, scrunching her nose up in confusion because Brittany is Santana's best friend, why would Santana need to ask _Rachel_ about Brittany.

Santana's face is currently covered by her hands so her next words come out garbled and Rachel doesn't catch any of what Santana just said. She briefly contemplates peeling Santana's hands away from her face but isn't sure how well that would be received so opts instead for clearing her throat.

It works. Santana lifts her face away from her hands and frowns at Rachel.

"Could you possibly repeat what you just said?" Rachel asks with a sheepish grin and Santana groans.

"I want to ask Brittany to the Yule Ball" Santana tells her and Rachel can't help the little squeal of delight she lets out at Santana's next words, "And I need you to help me".

Rachel claps her hands excitedly and Santana rolls her eyes, muttering to herself about how this is why she wished she'd just asked Quinn to help instead.

"Why did you ask me to help you?" Rachel asks, wondering herself why Santana didn't go to Quinn for help.

"Well we are in the same house" Santana replies, gesturing to the Slytherin crest on her cardigan, "And if I tried to find Quinn to ask her I'd run the risk of running into Brittany and acting like an idiot. You were the safest choice".

Rachel supposes Santana has a point.

"I'd love to help you" Rachel informs her, realizing that she never actually gave Santana a definitive answer.

Santana looks relieved, giving Rachel a small smile that Rachel takes as a thank you. She smiles back before picking up her quill and gesturing to her essay.

"Just let me finish this and then I am all yours"

* * *

Quinn finds her in the library, browsing through the Magical Creatures section. She wasn't actually really looking for her, just happened to spot her and decided to seize the opportunity.

"Brittany!" she stage whispers, making her way over.

Brittany looks up, smiling brightly and waving when she notices Quinn.

"Hey Quinn" she says quietly before turning back towards the shelves, fingers running across the spines as she reads the titles.

"Brittany, I need to ask you a favor" Quinn says, waiting as Brittany pulls out a book on Hippogriffs before facing Quinn.

"Sure" Brittany replies warmly, hugging the Hippogriff book to her chest, "What do you need?"

At this Quinn falters. She knows what she wants to ask Brittany to help her with but she's not sure how to ask it.

"Quinn?" Brittany asks, looking at Quinn with concern when Quinn doesn't answer her question.

Quinn gives up on trying to find the perfect words and instead just gets straight to the point.

"I want to ask Rachel to the Yule Ball" Quinn says, feeling self-conscious practically as soon as the words leave her mouth.

Brittany looks delighted, her entire face lighting up.

"I knew it" she gushes.

"Knew what?" Quinn asks, not sure how Brittany could possibly have known that Quinn wanted to ask Rachel to the Yule Ball when Quinn only came up with the idea a couple of days ago.

"That you're in love with Rachel" Brittany replies and that brings Quinn up short because what?

Quinn's not sure how to respond to that but Brittany doesn't seem to be expecting a response as she grabs one of Quinn's hands and leads her over to a table that's unoccupied except for a pile of four books that from what Quinn can see are all on different magical creatures. Brittany puts the book on Hippogriffs on top of the pile and then sits down, Quinn taking the seat across from her.

"Brittany, why do you think I'm in love with Rachel?" Quinn asks but she can't bring herself to look at Brittany.

"The way you look at her" she hears Brittany answer, "You look at her the same way that I look at Santana".

Quinn's head shoots up to look at Brittany then, her words surprising Quinn though she'd had her suspicions that there was something between Santana and Brittany. She and Rachel often had discussions about it during their shared Charms class.

"I look at Rachel like I'm in love with her?" Quinn decides to ask just for further clarification.

Brittany nods her head, looking completely serious and Quinn takes a moment to think about her past few interactions with Rachel. Is she really in love with Rachel? How can Brittany be so sure when Quinn doesn't even have a clue? Rachel's loud, she's ambitious, driven, smart, talented, loyal, and though she can get a bit lost she does generally have good intentions. She used to get on Quinn's nerves and there was a time when Quinn hated her but as time passed they became close and now Quinn can't really imagine her life without Rachel in it.

Oh.

"I'm in love with Rachel"

Brittany just nods sagely.

* * *

"Well I mean, if it were me, I'd want something spectacular. Singing, flowers, a big speech at the end, people getting teary-eyed because it's so beautiful – "

"Rachel!"

Rachel stops part ways through her tirade, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as Santana rolls her eyes.

"I don't care how you want to be asked" she sighs exasperatedly, "I need to know how Brittany would want to be asked".

Rachel snaps her mouth shut, frowning at Santana and feeling slightly offended that Santana wouldn't let her finish her speech but she does seriously think about how best to ask Brittany to the Yule Ball.

It's not long before she has an answer though she's not sure how helpful Santana will find it.

"You should just ask her" Rachel says and Santana just stares at her like Rachel's grown three new heads.

"I can't just ask her!" Santana argues.

"Why not?" Rachel asks.

Santana gets flustered at this, spluttering out random words and Rachel finds it adorable how nervous Santana is about this. She reaches a hand across the table and takes one of Santana's hands in hers. Santana looks down at Rachel's hand with a bewildered expression on her face before looking back at Rachel.

"Trust me, just ask her" Rachel says, holding up a hand when Santana looks like she's about to interrupt, "Brittany won't care about a big spectacle, she'll just care that you're the one asking her. Say whatever comes from the heart and I'm sure she'll love it".

Santana doesn't say anything but Rachel knows she's said the right thing when Santana smiles down at their joined hands and gives Rachel's hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Quinn feels a weird mix of panic and calm swirl around inside of her at this new revelation and she feels like she's either about to be sick or break out into joyous laughter. Brittany seems to sense Quinn's inner turmoil and so changes the subject back to the original topic of conversation. Quinn feels eternally grateful.

"So how were you planning on asking Rachel to the Yule Ball?" Brittany asks and Quinn lets out a lengthy sigh.

"I don't know" Quinn groans and Brittany gives her a sympathetic look.

"I keep thinking up all these grand plans in my head but nothing feels right" Quinn tells her and a thoughtful expression passes over Brittany's face.

"Maybe you're thinking about it too much" Brittany suggests.

Quinn raises her eyebrows in confusion because she's not sure how she's over thinking this.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks.

Brittany takes a moment before she answers, eyes trained somewhere past Quinn as she thinks.

"If it was me, I would just want the person I cared about the most to be the one asking me; that's all I'd need. I think, deep down, Rachel's the same. She doesn't really care about big gestures, despite what she says, just so long as she's asked by someone she really cares about"

At this last part Brittany points at Quinn and Quinn feels herself blush but she doesn't pay that fact any mind because she's too busy staring at Brittany like she's just told Quinn what the true meaning of life is.

"Brittany, you're a genius" Quinn tells her and Brittany beams.

* * *

Santana waits outside of the Hufflepuff common room after her conversation with Rachel in the hopes that she'll run into Brittany. Every time the door opens, Santana feels her heart rate speed up but it's never Brittany coming through the door. Considering how long she's been standing here, Santana's surprised she hasn't managed to talk herself out of asking Brittany.

"'Tana?"

Santana's head whips up when she hears her nickname and she finds herself face to face with Brittany. She sucks in a sharp breath as Brittany's expression changes from surprise to joy, entire face lighting up.

"Britt" Santana breathes out, "Where've you been?"

"The library" Brittany replies with a shrug before stepping around Santana and gesturing to the door to the common room, "Do you want to come in?"

Santana shakes her head quickly.

'Actually, could we talk out here?" Santana asks, taking Brittany's hand and leading her a little away from the door.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks, watching Santana with concern once Santana's stopped walking and has turned to face her.

"Nothing" Santana replies with a shaky smile though Brittany doesn't look very convinced.

Santana takes a deep breath, Rachel's earlier words swirling around in her mind, and decides to just go for it.

"Britt, I was wondering if you…um…if maybe you wanted to…um…" she trails off, looking down at her shoes and unsure why she can't just ask what she wants to.

"If maybe I want to what?" Brittany asks gently and when Santana looks up and sees the openness and warmth on Brittany's face, she finds the confidence to finish asking her question.

"If maybe you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

The smile that appears on Brittany's face is so bright and joyful that Santana can't help but grin back, letting out a delighted laugh when Brittany throws her arms around her in a tight hug, answering,

"I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you!"

* * *

'_You can do this' _Quinn thinks to herself as she makes her way from the Ravenclaw common room to the Great Hall for dinner.

She's formulated a plan for how she's going to ask Rachel to the Yule Ball and finally it's one that feels right. She's decided to ask Rachel during dinner because she knows Rachel will appreciate having witnesses but other than that, Quinn's following Brittany's advice and just asking Rachel without making a big spectacle out of it.

When Quinn reaches the Great Hall she immediately makes her way over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the confused looks from Tina and Mike who she sits with at the Ravenclaw table. Rachel's sitting with Kurt, Santana, and Sebastian and she doesn't notice Quinn making her way over but Santana does.

"Q?"

Quinn shoots her a quick smile but when she talks, she's addressing Rachel.

"Rachel, I need to ask you something" Quinn says and Rachel's eyes go wide and fill with surprise.

"Sure" Rachel replies, still looking mildly surprised but there's a small smile on her face.

Kurt and Sebastian share confused looks while Santana seems to be the only one who knows what's going on because she looks excited.

Quinn decides not to tell Rachel that she's in love with her, preferring to tell Rachel that important piece of information when they're not surrounded by people, and so she waters it down a bit when she actually asks the all-important question.

"I really like you, Rachel Berry, and so I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going to the Yule Ball with me?"

The area around them goes quiet and Rachel's staring up at Quinn, mouth hanging open slightly, and Quinn suddenly feels really self-conscious.

After a few moments of grueling silence, Rachel's face breaks out into a large grin and her eyes are getting teary as she bounds around the table and over to Quinn, exclaiming, "Of course I'll go with you to the Yule Ball!" in a loud voice.

Quinn feels practically giddy with relief as she sweeps Rachel up into a hug, both of them giggling and she almost misses what Rachel whispers to her due to the applause that Santana, Kurt, and Sebastian manage to start,

"I really like you too, Quinn Fabray"

* * *

**Let me know what you thought and thanks so much for reading! :D**


End file.
